8 years later
by firefoxtails2486
Summary: Tails and Mina are sixteen and are going to high school.


me: oh boy my second fanfic

tails: -nods- yes oh and to let the readers know you need to read royal pains first before you read this fic

me: yep so that way you can understand the story

Labor day

* * *

One morning tails and mina were getting their stuff together to move into tails workshop. Tails was carring a dufflebag and suitecase while mina carried a box with tails name on it sonic ran up and said.''so mom gave you promission to move out?'' tails and mina nodded while sonic looked at tails and asked.''you need some help bro?''

tails then put the sutecase down then replied.''if you want to.'' sonic grabbed the handle and tried to pick it up but couldn't he tried real hard then he asked.''tails what is in here?'' Tails chuckled then replied.''mina's shoes.''

''i thought you were only packing the insintual things.''sonic said only for tails to replied.''that is the insentual things.'' mina was giggleing at sonic's expression. tails picked up the sute case then tails and mina went to the workshop when they got there mina put her stuff up then went to the kitchen to fix lunch. tails was taking a shower while mina was cooking he got done taking a shower when he heard mina calling him down for lunch.

********************************mean while at knothole****************************************** ********************************

sonic was trying to put the grill together when manic and amy showed up. then manic walked over to sonic then asked.''um...bro why don't you let tails get it ready i mean he's alot better at it than you are?''

sonic only replied.''shut it manic it's my grill i can get it.'' that's when tails and mina showed up.''here sonic let me do it.'' as tails touched the grill got shocked and turned into a puffball.''Sonic!you didn't have to do that.''tails said as mina was about to brush when he looks over at manic and grins.''hey mina.''

mina looks at him then replies.''what?''

''do you wanna see a green spicked ball?''tails asked while he walks over to manic and put his hand on manic's back.

manic's quills stuckout everywhere that he looked like a spiky ball mina started laughing hard and so did tails.''haha very funny bro.'' manic said while he was trying to fix his quills.

While tails was helping sonic. mina went with the girls to the store to get the supplies for the they got back mina see's tails sleeping in the hammick she walked over and tried to wake him up but it didn't work. rouge then showed up next to her then asked.''need help sweety?''mina nodded.

''alright why don't you get under the hammick ok." Mina nodded then got under the hammick while Rouge used her wind ability to where Tails was hanging upside down. Mina leans up and kissed Tails on the lips that's when his eye's open then asked.''uh...Mina why are you in the air?'' Mina giggled then replied""i'm not.'' And with that she tapped his nose then he spun to where he fell off the hammick and onto the ground.''ow...what was that for?''Tails asked.

''Well it was time for you to get up.''Mina replied.

"Well i can't help that we were up all night packing. Then a serten mongoose wanted to play.''Tails said with a sly grin that's when Julie-sue walks up behind Tails and hits his head while saying.''Stop acting like Knuckles.''Tails rubbed his head as he replied.''I was only trying to get Mina to blush.''

''Yes but you were acting like Knuckles.''Julie-sue said.

"So." Tails said as he looks at julie-sue.

"we already have one blockhead we don't need another one." replied julie-sue.

"yeah...But i'm smarter then that knucklehead anyway." Tails replied with a grin as he looks at mina.

Mina was laughing real hard. "Tails now your acting like sonic" Tails started laughing himself when he heard sonic calling to them to come eat. As they were eating tails had one of his pop guns under the table he shot a fireball at sonic.

"Ahhh Hot Hot Hot!" was all you heard from sonic as he ran around with his tail on fire. Mina leaned close to tails and whispers "your mean." Tails only chuckled then replied. "I might be mean but i'm not as mean as Hikari is."

Tails pointed to Hikari who splashed water on sonic.

Sonic soon sat back down in his chair then looked at Tails then hikari.

"What is this pick on hedgehog day?" sonic asked. Then Tails looks over at shadow "don't even think about it." Shadow said then Manic replied. "I think sonic ment what is this pick on Sonic day."


End file.
